1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink and in particular a fluid-cooled heat sink for high power electronic components, that is to say, between around a hundred watts and thousands of watts.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, heat sinks allow the dispersal of the heat produced in electronic circuits and components during their operation.
In particular, liquid-cooled heat sinks are known, also called liquid cooling plates, which are used when a system is required for transporting thermal energy which is more efficient than that allowed by systems based on air, natural convection or forced cooling.
Liquid-cooled heat sinks usually have a dissipation element affected by the flow of a coolant liquid, which is put in contact with the electronic component to be cooled.
The heat exchanged between the component and the dissipation element is absorbed by the liquid which, as it flows, carries it away.
Liquid-cooled heat sinks are known, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,661,658, comprising a plate made of material with high conductivity, usually metal and able to connect to the electronic component to be cooled, coupled with a plate-shaped element, normally thinner than the former, in which the channels for circulation of the cooling liquid are made, preferably by permanent setting.
The cooling liquid circulation ducts are therefore formed by the channels made in the plate-shaped element and closed by the plate for connection to the electronic component.
The plate allows both mechanical and thermal connection of the heat sink to the component to be cooled and therefore it is usually made with dimensions which also allow it to also perform a structural function for stiffening the heat sink. For these reasons the plate is normally quite thick, relatively very heavy and made of conducting materials, for example aluminum, which make the heat sink production costs high.
As a result of the stiffness due to the very thick plate, such heat sinks do not deform enough when assembled with the electronic component.
In other words, the thermal coupling is not particularly effective on the entire contact surface because the heat sink cannot adapt completely effectively to the electronic component to be cooled.